Alphabet challenge: beachshipping
by ImperfectLuck
Summary: Alphabet soup, beachshipping style! Pmd2 HeroxPartner.
1. A for always

**That's right; I'm making two fics at once. This one is (surprise surprise) made of 26 beach(friend)shipping drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. It will vary between 3****rd**** person, the hero's POV, and the partner's POV. I will try to leave the species of the hero and partner as ambiguous as possible, so you can think of your own choices in here. The gender may or may not be ambiguous.**

**Note that these drabbles will always be quite short, and may or may not leave a cliff-hanger.**

**And here begins the Alphabet Challenge: beachshipping!**

A-always (specifically- always had; always will)

**Partner's POV**

The sea at sunset was probably one of the few places that could calm my nerves when I needed it most. But it also brought so many painful memories back.

It always had; it always will.

You were the only thing that calmed me down more than the sea.

You always had; you always will.

I remember that day when we met, one identical to this. The sea had been my only comfort back then. But then you came.

When we faced that illusion of Groudon, I almost ran away in fear. But then I saw you, and it brought up that courage I didn't know I had. But I knew this:

You were the only trigger for that courage.

You always were; you always will.

And when you left, you took my courage away from me. But still, you told me to be strong.

But how can I without you?

Because the only reason I stayed strong is because of you.

I love you.

I always had; I always will.


	2. B for belonging

**B- Belonging**

**Hero's POV**

I remembered that day we met like it was yesterday. That day…. Was truly a blessing. I didn't mind the amnesia, as frustrating as it was back then. But you _always_ gave me that sense of belonging. Because gratitude, and love on an even greater extent, makes you feel in debt for that person. And I didn't mind one bit.

I still don't.

Those times we had together were the best in the world. I couldn't have been happier. Until when I realised the true gravity of what kind of world we were in.

But back then, I had nothing to lose.

Now, I have everything to lose.

I see those tears trickling down your face. Your beautiful face. But I brush them away, and hold your face. All I said was 'Be strong,'

But I knew you couldn't.

Because you relied on me like I relied on you. But I had to throw that away for everyone else's sake.

But know this:

That sense of belonging I had….

It was from love.


	3. C for conversations

**C- Conversations.**

**3****rd**** person**

The conversations the two had were, on the outside, normal. But it was far from it. They both had something they had to say, but they both were too scared to say it. It was all they could do to keep up the banter, hoping that something would just give them the courage to say what they had to say.

The town thought it agonizing to watch the two would-be lovebirds try to talk while making a point of steering around the actual reason they wanted to talk. They wished they could just bang their heads together, force a kiss and be done with it.

It was funny; really, that they thought their feelings for each other was secret when everyone and their cousin could see the romance between the two. But everyone's ears perked when they began to hear something that was truly of interest:

"Well, there was something I really want to tell you…"

"Really? What?"

"Well it's just that, well…."

"Yes?"

The town's residents let in a collective breath. It was finally their time.

"I STOLE YOUR APPLES! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I WAS SO HUNGRY AND THEY WERE JUST LYING THERE!'

There was a truly audible sigh of disappointment.

It seemed they would never get the courage to speak their feelings in those conversations they had.


	4. D for death threats

**OMGWTFBBQ AN UPDATE?**

* * *

**D for Death Threats**

**Hero's POV**

"You WHAT?"

I grimaced slightly at the scream. High pitched, ear breaking, scary…. Yeah, that was my partner. Funny though. She was kind of different before I left. Uhh, forget that. She was the polar opposite of her former self. She went from being that follower to a complete control freak. I suppose she really got to bloom when I left…

Not that I actually enjoyed her new personality. It was just a little… Overdramatic? Overprotective? Just plain, um, _over_?

Her tantrum left her red faced. The interesting thing was that it actually looked cute, though.

Wait, did I not just…

"Seriously. First you eat _my_ dinner, then you take _my _mission _without_ me, and go off la dee da'ing in what honestly is one of the most dangerous dungeons this world has seen, alone? What in Arceus' name were you thinking? I'm surprised you even got back here in one piece…"

She seemed just about ready to explode now. And I mean somehow using the actual attack, not just verbally. I actually zoned out at the fifteen minute mark or so, though. It was definitely repetitive. Sort of like the lectures I'd always get from my mother.

By the time she finished her rant, we were back at our home. Or her home, I suppose. She sighed, obviously a lot calmer now.

"Honestly, I'm just worried about you, y'know? You already left me once. I just don't want that to happen again. I don't know what I would do without you,"

I looked at her in surprise. She had gone from 200 all the way down to 0- and below- in a matter of seconds. To add to that, she was crying slightly, though she was obviously trying to hide it. She was failing at that part, though.

I placed a paw on her shoulder. This seemed to comfort her, and eventually she stood up straight again. She looked me straight in the eye again, and I started to wonder if she was going to continue her tantrum.

Luckily, she didn't.

"But honestly, if you don't bring me along next time, I'm going to follow you there, make sure your life is a living hell, then kill you on the way back,"

I just smiled, and nodded.

She walked past me, and into the den.

It was the middle of the night, but strangely my partner had already woken up, waking me up in the process. She padded over quietly, and before I knew it, she kissed me and backed away again.

I chose not to make a single motion.

"Huh. Deep sleeper. Oh well, I like it that way. What _would_ I do without you?"

My eyes flew open.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Hehe. If you actually think about it, the hero never speaks until the very end. I think I just did that. Here. Oh, and I leave the ending up to you. For the more wrong minded out there, get that keyboard clean before you review. We don't want any jammed keys now, do we?  
**

**Ehh, I noticed that A and B seemed somewhat… Icky. I still love C though. But I honestly can't be bothered going back to fix it…**


End file.
